She's With Her True Love
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: Anna is tired of being the only unemployed person in Arendelle and devises a great way to be both useful and spend more time with Kristoff.


She's With Her True Love

_Anna is tired of being the only unemployed person in Arendelle and devises a great way to be both useful and spend more time with Kristoff. _

Anna heaved a weighty sigh as she stared at the empty place at the table where Kristoff sat when he was home. He was back to work. It was summer, the busiest time of year and he had already taken too many days off to sit by the water with her and Elsa. Or at least HE thought it was too many days off. Anna wasn't complaining. When he worked during the summer, he was out of the castle before dawn and didn't get back until dusk. He came back sweaty and exhausted and hungry. He and Anna usually swapped stories over Kristoff's late dinner and then he was off to collapse into bed to do it all over again the next day.

Anna had long since accepted the fact that regardless of being connected to royalty, Kristoff was going to work for as long as he was able. It was who he was, and Anna admired him for it. She also reaped the benefits of the condition such labor left his body in. But did he have to work so much? She then remembered with a pain that Kristoff was working in the stables this week on top of his regular ice duties. The stable hand was injured and Kristoff had offered to help out until a replacement could be found. That meant he would come back after harvesting ice all day and spend another four hours in the stables tending to the palace horses. She sighed again, this time so forcefully it blew the petals off one of the flowers in the center piece. They fluttered across the table cloth and Anna watched drearily as she wondered if this would be the most exciting thing that would happen today. Elsa noticed the scattering petals and looked up from her paperwork to notice Anna's sorry expression.

"I know you don't like spending days by yourself, but I really do have a ridiculous amount of work I've been putting off. I'm going to be in meetings almost all day."

Anna was working up a spectacular whine, but stopped short when she saw the anxious look on Elsa's face. Feeling deflated and slightly guilty for making Elsa feel bad, Anna forced herself to act perky and told Elsa she was fine and she thought she would spend the day catching up on some reading. Elsa looked relieved and gathered up her paperwork and hurried off to her first morning meeting with her advisors. Anna slumped down in her chair and played with her silverware until the wait staff shooed her out of the dining hall.

Up in her room, Anna lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hated feeling bored. But even worse than that, she hated feeling useless. Kristoff and Elsa had important jobs to do. Everyone thought Kristoff didn't need to harvest ice now that Elsa could just produce it, but Elsa was quick to point out that even if she could produce ice for no reason, she certainly wouldn't want to sit around doing that all day. But it was a moot point as she could only create ice from emotion. And it was difficult to get emotional over the townspeople needing daily ice to keep their fish fresh. After her duties as queen really took off, Anna saw it was impractical to expect Elsa to have time for much else. She was grateful for the rare occasion Elsa took a day off or could spare a few hours to go on a walk or just sit and talk with Anna.

So both Kristoff and Elsa were off the hook, but it was hard to keep from being resentful when Anna felt like she spent the majority of her time waiting around for one of them to have time for her.

Suddenly a brilliant thought flitted across Anna's mind. She bolted upright on her bed as she thought of what she could do that would make it possible for her to spend more time with Kristoff. Accompanying him ice harvesting was out of the question, but….what if she were to do stable duty instead of him, so when he came home he didn't have to do it? After all, the job usually fell to a stable BOY, not a man, so it couldn't be that physically difficult! And as clueless as Anna knew she could be when it came to the practicalities of running a kingdom, she felt fairly confident that she could figure out how to run a barn with minimal instruction.

She sprang off the bed with excitement and tracked down Greta her handmaid and told her she needed pants and a shirt. Greta met this request with a blank expression until Anna explained what she wanted to do, after which Greta's expression changed from blank, to horrified. Feeling herself getting cross, Anna sternly requested that Greta help her find suitable work clothes and stop asking questions. They were eventually able to find a spare set of work clothes belonging to the injured stable boy, who wasn't much larger than Anna. She pulled on the thick cotton, drawstring pants and tunic and Greta helped secure the too large tunic with a sash. They then found a pair of the laundry maid's old boots that fit Anna and one of the elderly maids, who was completely used to Anna's unusual requests, suggested with a hint of amusement in her voice that Anna put a scarf over her pretty red hair if she was planning to work in the barn.

Completely outfitted, Anna practically ran to the barn, thrilled with the freedom of movement the pants gave her. Once in the barn, she paced up and down the aisles observing, contemplating and talking to herself as the palace horses eyed her apprehensively. She soon concluded that the primary needs of the horses must be food, water, bedding and cleaning. She checked food and water for all the horses and brushed the few that had just returned from long trips. She then set to work with a pitchfork cleaning out the plentiful piles of horse droppings from each stall. It was harder than she thought it would be. Her tiny muscles quivered and small beads of sweat broke out on her brow and upper lip. How did Kristoff make this look so easy? She was quickly gaining a new appreciation for his muscular frame being useful for more than just looks. She shoveled the dirty hay into the wheelbarrow and pushed it out to a pile behind the barn. Back and forth she went until Greta brought her out some lunch and Anna ate ravenously with her hands, not caring that they were filthy.

She resumed her work, coming to the final stall which was currently empty of occupants but in dire need of cleaning. She cleaned it completely out. Her chest heaved and her muscles ached. Her nose and her pores were clogged with hay dust and her eyes were scratchy. But it didn't matter. It felt so good to be doing something! Something useful! Something that would help Kristoff! Every time she thought of collapsing in the grass outside the barn, she thought of the look on Kristoff's face when he would see what she had accomplished on her own and she worked a little harder. She climbed up to the hay loft and, with all her might, pushed bales of hay over the side where they landed with a thick thud and a poof of dust on the barn floor. She clamored back down and began distributing the hay, finally filling the last stall.

She hadn't even noticed it was dark outside and the hay in the last stall was still in a huge pile, she needed to rake it out evenly before she could stop when she heard a deep voice cough behind her.

She spun around and saw Kristoff standing in the stall doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest and a huge, lopsided smile across his face. He was wearing clothes very similar to Anna's. He had already been to the castle to change out of his ice harvesting clothes and into his stable clothes.

"Hey feisty pants…" he said slowly through his smile. "You're wearing pants!"

"I know!" Anna, grinning from ear to ear, dropped the pitchfork to spread her arms and spin in a 360 turn for Kristoff. Kristoff thought Anna had never looked more beautiful than when she was in her swimsuit. Or her evening gown. Or her nightgown. But he realized now he was wrong about all of those because the Anna in front of him now was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Her pants and shirt were too big and smeared with dirt, horse, and reindeer poo. One of her braids was frazzled and sticking out from under her head scarf which was lopsided and completely coated in hay dust. Her face was glossed with sweat and dust. She was beaming at him. She was radiant.

Kristoff shook his head in disbelief.

"They told me at the castle you were down here. What on earth possessed you to do all this?" He gestured around the barn and Anna was elated he had noticed her efforts. Anna explained how her feelings of boredom and uselessness had led her to the decision to help him out with barn duty and she could appreciate now why he loved his job so much. Kristoff was listening to her with rapt admiration. He would never dream of telling her he could have easily done the work in half the time when she was so obviously proud and excited of what she'd done. Plus he was too dumbfounded at such an outpouring of generosity. He had never been on the receiving end of anything like it from another person in all his life. Let alone the princess of Arendelle. His lovely, wonderful Anna who was the kindest person he had ever met. He was still dreamily admiring her animated features and wondering what exactly he had done to deserve being so lucky when it occurred to Anna that, despite her long day of labor, she wasn't remotely tired. In fact she felt completely invigorated. The hard work made the blood course hot through her veins; her skin was alive with sensation. The grittiness and dirtiness on her aching muscles wakened her and made her feel strong and powerful. Suddenly she realized they were alone together, what they had both been secretly desiring for months, and they weren't expected anywhere anytime soon.

She walked over to where he was standing and reached behind him to close the stall door. He uncrossed his arms and looked down at her apprehensively.

"This stall is really clean. I cleaned it myself." She peered up suggestively at him and batted her lids heavily. Kristoff's eyes widened at what he thought she was getting at.

"Look, Anna, trust me, there is absolutely nothing I would rather do more right now than….well…..than _that_, but I haven't bathed yet. I just changed clothes and these clothes aren't even clean, I thought I would be cleaning the barn and….." Anna reached around his neck and pulled him down, stopping him with a kiss. The kind of kiss that made Kristoff's toes curl in his boots and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Anna broke away just long enough to smile at him again and say

"I don't care." Anna slowly unwrapped her sash from her waist as Kristoff watched. Then he gently helped her out of her dirty tunic and was caught breathless at the sight of her naked from the waist up. Her chest was flushed and sparkled with perspiration in the warm glow of the lantern light. She reached up and pulled the scarf from her hair and shook her braids loose. Kristoff watched, transfixed, at the way her breasts moved as she did this, and his gaze traveled slowly, deliciously down her waist, the smooth lines of her stomach, her bellybutton, and where the drawstring pants rested low on her hips. He knew he should put up more of a fight, or at least give Anna more of a descriptive warning about how unpleasant he really did smell, but he couldn't help but get washed away in the tide of Anna's passion. She had never acted this uninhibited before, and he couldn't even count how many times he had fantasized about her spending the night in the stables with him. Kristoff had a lot of self- discipline, but even he wasn't strong enough to turn down a dream come true.

Anna moved toward him, tugging on the hem of his tunic. He helped her pull it over his head and they stood facing each other, both sweaty and dirty, hearts beating quickly with pleasure at what they saw. He was just about to reach for the drawstring of her pants when he felt her small hands dip under his waist band and maneuver his pants over his hips and down his legs. The sight of Anna topless, her messy hair flowing wildly over her shoulders, brushing her nipples, her pants slanting suggestively on her hips had made Kristoff hard before his pants were even close to being off. He stepped out of them and before he knew what was happening, Anna was there, pushing him up against the stall door, her hands on his chest, licking a smooth, agonizingly slow trail from his nipple to his ribcage, to his stomach and the trail of hair leading from his stomach to his …..she paused with her lips against the defined muscles of his lower abdomen and smiled against his skin as she realized he was holding his breath. She skimmed over to his hip bone, her small hands ran down the length of his muscled legs and Kristoff was quite sure the amount he had sweated during harvesting that day was nothing compared to what Anna was procuring from him now. Anna savored the taste of him. Salty and earthy, his scent was musky and intoxicating.

She reached up with one soft hand and gently rubbed his length up against his stomach. Her tongue followed, glazing a hot, wet trail up the underside of his erection, stopping under the ridge of the tip and gently flicking and tracing the girth before ghosting him with her breath. Kristoff's head slowly rolled back against the stable door with a groan and he closed his eyes focusing every ounce of self-restraint on keeping himself from thrusting up into her hot mouth, from feeling her sweet lips wrap around him. And just when he was sure he couldn't stand it anymore, she gripped him firmly at the base and slowly drew him into her mouth, against her tongue, swirling and pulsing against him. Kristoff leaned against the stall door for support as he slowly lost feeling in the rest of his body. Everything narrowed to Anna's beautiful mouth, firm and wet and gliding and he looked down just as she took him fully and slowly, down her throat and held him there, and he cursed loudly, and gripped the side of the stall like his life depended on it. She was stroking him and sliding up and down in a heavenly rhythm and Kristoff groaned again, long and deep. He remembered she was still wearing her too big pants, her breasts bare, her nipples brushing against his legs and he reached down and wrapped his fist in her messy, hay flecked hair. He heard her give an appreciative moan and he gathered all his strength to resist the temptation to come right then. She held his legs for support and slowly ran her hands along his calves, up to his backside and felt the taut muscle that was there. He moaned in agony at how unbelievably good it felt to have her on both sides of him, caressing and stroking him.

Kristoff's eyes rolled back in his head and sweat ran down his temples as Anna began to hum with pleasure, the vibration of her voice shook him to the core and he began to mourn the things he wouldn't get to do to her because he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He tried to stifle out her name in protest but it only came out as a strangled gasp. And just as he was about to lose all control, with one final long, wet, drag of her tongue, Anna pulled him out and slowly stood up, letting his length drag slowly and softly down her body, between her breasts, to rest against her stomach. She was beaming seductively up at him, her lips swollen and glossy. Kristoff seized the opportunity to regain his senses and wasted no time. Shaking slightly, he grabbed the nearest horse blanket he could reach, hanging on a nearby peg, and tossed it on top of the hay pile in the middle of the stall. He scooped Anna up in his arms and carried her in a few short strides, laying her down carefully on the blanket. Anna lay there gazing up at him, her eyes dark with longing, her hair splayed out against the blanket. Kristoff was happy she wasn't making a fuss about being dirty or sweaty. He didn't want to have to explain to her what an incredible turn on it was to see her like this. He just wanted to relish every second. To feel her, to smell her, not perfectly perfumed and coiffed but earthy and sensual. It stirred at something basic and primal in him. He couldn't wait to taste her in his mouth and feel her against his lips.

He took a deep breath and pulled the drawstring on her pants and she lifted her hips so he could remove them and slide them down her legs. His hands were large and calloused, but to Anna they were perfect. Soft and yielding when they should be, and strong and hard when she needed them to be. He held himself over her, lowering his body enough to kiss her reddened lips and let her feel his desire for her against her stomach, before he worked his way down her body, planting slow, wet kisses along her breasts, his hand softly squeezing while his tongue flicked her nipple before he took it in his mouth and savored her. Anna groaned and arched her back against his mouth, running her fingers through his thick hair. She was already wet and ready from pleasuring him and she rubbed her thighs together furiously, trying to ease the ache that emanated from deep within her. She whimpered with discomfort, needing him to touch her.

"Kristoff….please….." He happily obliged and, after a few hot, wet kisses down her stomach, he gently spread her legs apart and settled his weight between them. His breath skimmed her inner thighs; his hands caressed her hips and backside. She felt his hair brush softly against her and it wasn't enough. He stroked her legs, she was shaking with anticipation. He ran one large hand slowly over her skin, velvety with sweat and hay dust, over her belly button, straight up the center of her, over the hard ridge of her sternum, between her breasts, up to her mouth and gently put his fingers to her lips. Anna took his large hand in both of hers and opened her mouth against the tips of his fingers just as Kristoff pushed his mouth to her and slid his tongue exquisitely from deep within her, along her entire chasm, to the tip of her clit where he stopped and took her swollen flesh in his mouth and began pulsing slowly and softly over it with his tongue. Anna gasped, dropped his hand to her mouth and clutched large handfuls of hay through the rough blanket. He felt her cry against his fingers before her head slammed back into the blanket and she wailed in ecstasy. Hours, days, weeks of pent up desire and frustration finally released. She could still taste him in her mouth as he continued to pleasure her. Kristoff drank in her flavor. It was just as he dreamed it would be, maybe even better. The sweet smell of the fresh hay mingled with the rawness of Anna's scent. She was dripping wet and engorged before he even got there, her thighs slick with wet. The fact that she could be that aroused just by pleasuring him amazed him, but after a few minutes of doing the same for her he began to understand. He loved the feel of her hands in his hair, tugging uncontrollably. The way she arched up against his mouth, desperate and thirsty for more. He ran two fingers slowly along her inner thigh and while he gently sucked her throbbing clit, he pushed his fingers into her and began slowly stroking her from inside. Her wetness ran down his fingers and she became suddenly still and quiet and as Kristoff looked up he realized she was concentrating on not losing control. Her eyes were scrunched shut; her mouth was trying to take controlled breaths as her chest heaved. She was close, as close as he had been when she had stopped.

He withdrew his fingers excruciatingly slow, making sure to drag their slickness over her clit as he moved above her again. Anna's eyes shot open and she shuddered and exhaled with relief.

"Oh my god, Kristoff, I almost…."

"I know," he whispered against her lips "me too." Anna smiled.

"Really?"

"You couldn't tell?"

"Mmmm, I had a suspicion. Kristoff?"

"Mm hm?" He hummed against her ear. He lifted his head again to look at her. All smile had gone from Anna's face. She looked dark and licked her lips and stared into his deep brown eyes that hung on her every word.

"I need you " Her tone was serious, barely above a whisper, her eyes pleaded with his and without another word and without breaking her gaze, Kristoff took himself in hand and pushed fully into her with one long, slow thrust. Anna's eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted. He stayed that way for what seemed like centuries, the only movement was him pulsing, throbbing inside of her.

"Open your eyes" he whispered huskily against her parted lips. She obeyed and they locked eyes as he slowly withdrew almost completely from her, the ridge of his cock brushing her clit sending electricity shooting through her body. He thrust shallowly and slowly at first, stimulating her as much as possible before succumbing to the primal need to push deep within her. His thrusts began to grow in speed and ferocity and he felt the need to go harder, faster. But he didn't. He wanted Anna to get there first. He wanted her to enjoy every lingering second. He wanted her to have love made to her the way she deserved. Slow and careful. Smooth and gentle. He bit his cheek; every muscle in his body was flexed with the effort of restraint. He tried to steady his breathing and pace, keeping the crashing wave of relief at bay just a little longer. He looked at Anna beneath him, her skin glowing beneath her flushed cheeks, her breath coming in short ragged gasps, the blanket they were on had shifted, her hair spread out around her, intertwined with hay, but Anna neither noticed, nor cared.

She was too preoccupied with the feel of him, hard inside her; the friction he created was consuming her. She gripped his arms and watched his chest heave and flex, glistening with sweat. Her moaning was reaching a fevered pitch and she needed him to stop holding back. She desperately needed him to stop holding back.

Kristoff finally felt like he had established a rhythm he could maintain without losing it, when everything changed.

"Harder…..faster…" she whispered, and Anna's sweet requests opened the floodgates for what he had wanted to do to her for as long as he could remember. He cursed under his breath, planted his hands firmly on either side of her for leverage, dug his knees into the hay and began thrusting up into her deep and hard and fast. He was moving her up higher on the pile of hay with the power of his thrusts. Anna cried out with delight and relief. Gripping his shoulder to steady herself, coiling her legs tightly around his waist, Anna reached down and stroked herself. She looked into Kristoff's face and saw in his eyes that he had completely surrendered his restraint. His force was like a storm, it wouldn't be stopped and it carried her with him. The realization that he had lost control as he fucked her as hard as he could, sent Anna over the edge and she came hard against him, screaming his name, clutching at his chest and shoulders and tightening around him in strong, pulsing waves just as he shouted out with strangled, desperate relief,

"Oh god… Anna….." and gave one, two, three final slow, grinding thrusts and held her there as he came inside of her, filling her with the delicious warmth of his release, before collapsing on top of her, scooping his arms under her in an exhausted embrace. They stayed still for a long while, letting their breathing return to normal, until finally, still inside of her, he lifted his head and found her lips, dry from exhaustion. He licked and kissed them and then he kissed away the tiny tear that was trailing down her beautiful, glowing face as the corners of her mouth curled up in a deliciously satisfied smile.

"Are you ok?" He asked tenderly.

"Yes." Anna sighed. Goofily punch drunk, Kristoff gave her his lopsided smile in return and rolled over to settle beside her, pulling her close to nestle in the crook of his arm as he absentmindedly stroked the silky skin of her shoulder.

"You. Are. Incredible." He whispered against Anna's temple.

"Oh it's nothing…." She sighed sleepily into his armpit. "Anyone can clean a barn."

Kristoff chuckled quietly as Anna's contented sighs became soft snores.

"Yah, there's that too." He whispered, smiling down at her delicate form, dirty and covered in hay and smelling of their love, knowing she was slipping into the comfort of a deep, warm, sleep. He sighed contentedly, a physical and emotional satisfaction he had never experienced washed over him and he felt weightless and euphoric. He rested his cheek against the top of Anna's hay tousled hair and fell asleep with her in his arms.

It was well after dark. Back at the castle, one of the maids came to Elsa's study, filled with concern. Anna and Kristoff had still not returned. Elsa put the woman's mind at ease explaining Kristoff had double shifts at the stable this week and Anna usually lost track of time on days she spent by herself when Kristoff wasn't home to greet her. She was more than likely still absorbed in her reading, no doubt sitting on a swing somewhere on the palace grounds trying to read by the light of the fireflies having taken no notice of nightfall yet. She assured the kind maid that everything was ok and dismissed her to bed. After the maid had left, Elsa walked slowly to her study window and pushed aside the sheer curtain just enough to peek across the grounds and see the lantern light still flickering in the stable window. She let the curtain fall back with a smile.

"Yep, she's ok." She crossed the room and picked up her lantern. About to leave, she stopped and turned for one last glance towards the window. She smiled again and softly whispered to no one but herself,

" She's with her true love."


End file.
